


Hardcore Twister

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gon-san x30000000, How is it exactly 300 words, I know I'm not the only one that thought of this scenario, I wrote all of this so fast, Imagine Gon walking in on Pitou and Kite, M/M, No one is spared, Pour acid on poor Gon's eyes, This was almost a Pitokai fic, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: bonus points scenario: after Ging and Kite give Gon the talk when he's older, he immediately stops whatever the hell he's doing and thinks "those bastards weren't playing Twister"





	Hardcore Twister

The world around them collapsed when the hallway light suddenly flooded in the pitch dark bedroom, and they spotted two innocent brown eyes, staring at them.

 

"Daddy, what are you doing to Kite?!" 

 

Ging or Kite didn't know exactly how to explain any of this to six year old Gon, especially since they were, well, doing it doggy-style. 

 

"Twister," Ging spilled out, getting a snort from Kite. _You come up with a better excuse, asshole._ "...Naked. It's funnier that way."

 

"Why were you grabbing his hair?!"

 

"It's to keep it out of my face, Gon," Kite calmly told the panicked boy. 

 

"But he was screaming! You're hurting him!" Gon was gushing tears at this point. It wasn't right. Why wasn't his dad playing nice with Kite? In a rousing game of Twister, for that matter!

 

"It's hardcore Twister. Go back to bed." Outside Ging was stoic, but inside he was screaming. He swore he locked the door. He couldn't see Kite's facial expression, but knowing how upset he gets, he didn't want to. 

 

"Ging isn't hurting me, Gon!" 

 

"A-Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, Gon. We're just having fun. We'll be more quiet."

 

"Sniff. Okay." As soon as Gon left and went back to bed as instructed, Kite elbowed Ging right in the ballsack.

 

"You bastard!! What did you want me to do?"

 

"Lock the damn door. We're lucky we didn't decide to suck on each other. Imagine having to explain _that_ to our six year old child." Since the mood was ruined, Kite got up and redressed himself. "I should go check on him and show him that I'm really okay." 

 

The same couldn't be said for Ging. "Fine. I'll just _masturbate_ in the bed by myself." It stung him a bit more when Kite didn't acknowledge what he just said.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points scenario: after Ging and Kite give Gon the talk when he's older, he immediately stops whatever the hell he's doing and thinks "those bastards weren't playing Twister"


End file.
